Captain America vs General Esdeath
Description Marvel vs Akame ga Kill! Two leaders, one good, one evil, both genetically enhanced to decimate those in their way. Will the commander of Ice defeat the First Avenger? Interlude Guts: Throughout fiction, dozens of characters come and go, designed to lead those around the. To keep them alive, and inspire. Only one of these combatants have succeeded in this... Yang Xiao Long: Ugh...Captain America, World's First Super Soldier, Master Patriot, and MOVIE HUNK! Dem abs. Guts look at them. They're awesome. Guts: And Esdeath, the leader of the Imperial Army, Master Sadist, and Future Lover of Tatsumi. I'm Guts and she's a bimbo. Yang Xiao Long: Hey! I'm YANG and it's our job to analyse their Weapons, Armors, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Make your bets! Steve Rogers Guts: In the bloody and gruesome days of World War II, the Nazi's were beginning to test out high-tech, powerful destructive weaponry against the opposing Allies. The Allies were losing like punk bastards, left and right. Nothing was stopping them. Yang Xiao Long: Until good ol'Murica thought of a way to combat this by one-upping Germany! Using the first and deadly Super Soldier project to enhance speed, strength, and physical prowess tenfold. But again...like, who would be crazy enough to try that out? I mean right? This was WAAAAAY in the past, and we still didn't know what a lot of body functions did, how they worked... Guts: This, is where Steve comes in. Steve was born to 2 Irish Immigrants, after they fled to the land of the free, America. Steve was...a fucking wimp. He looks like an Anorexic Skeleton on a diet. He grew up wanting nothing more that to help his country, and fight for it. Except he was such a punk little bastard, he couldn't even get in. Yang Xiao Long: Until he got offered to take part in Project Rebirth, the same Super Soldier Project from earlier! He happily accepted, hopped into a big green, coffin thingy, waited a bit, and then DING you got yourself one sexy hunk of a man! Damn. Look at him. Guts: Steve could bench press over a thousand pounds, effortlessly run a mile in a little over a minute, and dodge bullets with over the top reaction speeds. Combine this with the fact he had trained and mastered every martial art in the world... he was near unstoppable. Yang Xiao Long: He decided to go with the most patriotic name ever... CAPTAIN AMERICA! MERICAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa, until the US Military Decided to use this ass-kicking superhero as nothing more than...a posterboy. An AD-CAMPAIGN. YOU HAVE A FREAKING SUPER SOLDIER IN FRONT OF YOU! Idiots... Guts: Steve was eventually, however, sent out onto the field. Yang Xiao Long: Thank God... Guts: He was given a shield made of Proto-Adamantium, and a strange metal called Vibranium. With it, Steve can repel bullets, and...well, nearly anything that comes his way. It's fucking invincible. Plus it doesn't conduct electricity, or conduct heat. So, there are nearly zero ways of breaking it. Yang Xiao Long: It's a shield right, so you'd think it's a pretty effective way of blocking, you know, and you gotta hold it out in front of you, Yada Yada, not get hit, but NO! Cap whirls this thing at anything that moves! Bam, you're dead, BAM you're dead! ''' Guts: He actually calculates in his head where the shield will land when he throws it, and makes sure it lands back in his hands every time. However, why does he need a shield in the first place? Well, he's a fucking sissy when it comes to stabbing, gunshots, or almost anything. '''Yang Xiao Long: Yeah, one time he got put down by a clean sniper shot to the belly...dark day for America...Captain America. But who cares if he has a minor weakness, when at the same time, he threw his shield hard enough to cleave through a tank! Guts: His knowledge of Pressure Points and hand to hand were enough to disable the Hulk. Yes, THE fucking Hulk. The Big Green Monster who can tank hits from Thor. The Galaxy Destroyer. Yang Xiao Long: Shit, Chris Evans has never been hotter... Oh! What about that time he was deemed Worthy to lift Mjolnir! Or that time he tanked hits from Superpowered Beings, and defeated them! And he dodged a falling spaceship one time... Um...MERICA!!! Esdeath Guts'': Born under a powerful village chief and taught how to fight and live since she was little, Esdeath is NOT someone you should trifle with. After she came home from hunting a dangerously dangerous Danger Beast, she found all her people had been slaughtered while she was out.'' Yang Xiao Long: It was quite the welcome home party, if you were okay with watching your parents die in front of you. Guts'': Soon she left, moving inland to eventually join the Empire, a cruel and evil government that oppressed all who opposed them...and the people who just minded their own business. Nevertheless, Esdeath joined up and began preaching and following her father's creed. "The weak die, and the strong survive." A respectable thing.'' Yang Xiao Long: But who cares! She was a master student of war, always listening, and always charismatic! Soon she rose high enough to get the role of General, and was able to choose a prestigious...uh...Tai-Guy? Guts'': A Teigu! It's a legendary weapon that gives the user the power of a thousand men. Esdeath decided to take the most dangerous of them for herself. Since Teigu's are extremely difficult to control, and it takes a high amount of Stamina and Durability to control, Esdeath taming it as fast as she did is most impressive! And, if you didn't already speculate from the theme of this battle, it gives her complete mastery over Ice'' Yang Xiao Long: She can make Ice out of nothing, freeze existing water like it was nothing, and cover entire cities in walls of ice! She's strong enough to take on entire armies and hardly break a sweat. She can drop hailstones the size of a Skyscraper! Guts'': She's studied several Martial Arts to supplement her already immense strength, and can take on soldiers with ease. Her other art is her use of a giant Rapier, which can cut through multiple danger beasts with ease.'' Yang Xiao Long: Her final attack is her Mahapadammamama? Guts'': The Mahapadama. It freezes Time and Space itself to eternally trap the victim. Though people with immunity to Ice Based attacks can likely avoid this. Like Tatsumi.'' Yang Xiao Long: Wait...isn't she..in love with him? Guts'': Yeah...she fell in love with her mortal enemy. Even created Mahapadama to make sure he couldn't escape..Psychotic bitch.'' Yang Xiao Long: ...Holy...jeez. Guts:'' regardless...Esdeath is still a deadly foe to near anyone, and should be avoided at ALL costs. Regardless of being a total monster, She's...very charismatic and likeable. She casually let's her Soldier's do anything, making them look up and adore her. She's gained the love of the Empire, slayed hundreds of Danger Beasts, taken on and killed a member of the Rebel Group, Night Raid, crippled Najenda, and finally, has gained several different victories over her short military career.'' Yang Xiao Long: Though she does have trouble putting down her opponents...she's a sadist, preferring to torture and taunt opponents while drawing out the battle. This is a reason she didn't put down Leone as fast as she could. Not to mention she usually fights alongside other members of the Jaegers. Guts'': Also, the Mahapadama leaves her drained of energy for a day. It's also implied that too much ice can eventually leave her drained, forcing her to rely on Fisticuffs and her sword.'' Yang Xiao Long: Esdeath might just be the hottest, and most deadly anime character to ever live... Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:WarpStar930 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year